Kai's house
by skyressshun
Summary: After six months Tala finally gets to visit Kai's house, but what he finds isn't what he was expecting. Is Tala able to accept this revelation, or will they breakup?


**This has been stuck in my head for a long time and I finally decided to write it to try and help me get over a bad case or writers block. So I'm sorry if it isn't very good and I'm also sorry if the romance is crappy. Having never had a relationship before I'm not too sure how it works but I tried my best to make it believable. Also if there are a lot of errors I'm sorry but I'm writing this a half five in the morning.**

It was half six at night and the sun had finally set leaving nothing but a few streaks of red and orange to mar the black canvas in the sky. A teenage redhead with cyan blue eyes was busy getting dressed. He'd changed his outfit a good four times already and still he wasn't satisfied. He had to look his best and these clothes just weren't doing it. They either made him look too skinny or completely covered his figure.

Maybe it was all in his head?

And from the swarm of butterflies going crazy in his stomach he wasn't going to write that possibility off.

Currently he was stood before a full length mirror examining his newest outfit. A simple white T shirt with a low V neck, a small gold chain hung just above his collarless shirt with his initial hanging from it. The small 'T' could have been mistaken for a cross, but the engraving on the back made it clear what it was. 'To the love of my life' a little cheesy perhaps but from his point of view it was the most romantic thing he could have been told.

He'd been given it a month ago by his boyfriend of now six months for his birthday and the chain had only ever left his neck for his morning shower.

His shirt was as far as he'd got, he was being picked up in ten minutes and he was stood half naked. The only reason he had settled on that shirt was because his mother always told him that while most people got away with anything black white always looked great on him.

"I can't wear white trousers too" he concluded dropping the skinny white jeans he'd held in his hands for the past however many minutes. The redhead couldn't halt the frustrated groan as he caught sight of his half stripped wardrobe, the contents of said wardrobe strewn out over his crystal blue carpet. "Why is this so hard?"

"Tala, are you alright?" A female voice from the floor below shouted up.

"I'm fine mum, stop asking that. For Christ sakes I'm eighteen I'm not a child"

"Well then, maybe it's time you thought about moving out."

"One problem at a time mum" Tala shouted to her as he raked his fingers through his fiery hair. "Great, I'm going to have to redo this now"

"What's wrong Tala?" A red haired woman asked as she opened the door. Pausing as she saw her teenage son in nothing but a white shirt and grey boxers.

"I can't find anything to wear" he complained as he dropped back onto the bed he was lucky was in range.

"How about we call Kai and tell him to pick you up at seven then?" She proposed as she filtered through the mass of discarded shirts shoes and trousers.

"No mum, that won't help anything. He'll just think something's wrong"

"But something is wrong. My son's half naked in front of his own mother." The older woman pointed out as she started to straighten his clothes and drape them over her arm.

"Oh please, as you so often love to point out, you've seen me naked hundreds of times."

"As a baby"

"Don't use my argument against me. Now please help!" He whined as he fought the urge to run his hand through his hair for the umpteenth time in the past hour.

"Alright, get up; let me have a look at you. I don't see why you're so nervous tonight. It's not as though this is your first date."

"I know, it's just I have something to tell him and I want to look good if he breaks my heart" the redhead answered his head down as his mother held up numerous different jeans.

"And why would he do that?" She probed, gently trying to pry out information from her quiet son. And that wasn't easy considering her son had a mouth like a vice; every word that passed those lips was carefully worded so no information could leak out of its own accord.

"I don't know, just trying to cover all bases. You know what Kai's like, you can never predict how he'll react to something" Tala replied, his voice mostly muffled by the T between his teeth, when he'd started sucking on it was beyond her.

"I thought he'd become more open recently"

"Mum this is Kai we're talking about. Saying he's become more open isn't really saying much."

"Here, try these" she told him handing the teen a pair of dark blue jeans that lay low on his hips. "I'll turn" she agreed, already knowing his request from the questioning look in the icy eyes. "So tell me, what are you asking him?"

"I can't answer that"

"Try it"

"You'll laugh"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because it's ridiculous"

"If it's ridiculous why're you so nervous?"

"Because I don't know how to ask. How do you ask your boyfriend why you've never been round his house? He's been over here countless times, hell you've even let him stay the night, but he's never told me where he lives. We haven't even been on Google Maps to look at it, and we've been on Google Maps plenty of times!"

"Maybe he's embarrassed?"

"What's he got to be embarrassed about? He's got a great paying job; he buys me little presents all the time so it's not like he couldn't afford a nice place to live. You can turn around now. Besides he knows I don't care about things like that. He could live in his car for all I care."

"Tala, I don't know what else to suggest. Just go see him and ask. He'll be here in a few minutes. Stop panicking, you look great." And without another word she left the room, a pile of clothes folded neatly on his bed.

As he stared at himself in the mirror trying to stop his mind from going over the situation anymore he couldn't deny that he did look great. The jeans hung just low enough that they accentuated his hips without giving Kai the wrong impression. Tonight was not the night for the man to get the wrong idea because he wasn't going to get anything.

Surprisingly enough despite his shirt being quite short he did manage to cover his stomach and the blue of his trousers worked perfectly with his eyes.

"No jacket tonight, I think we'll test Kai's chivalrous side." He told himself as he pulled down his sleeves slightly. They were only short; mainly to prompt Kai to hand over his jacket should it be cold.

The sound of an engine could be heard driving down the street and Tala felt panic well up inside him.

"Great, he's here and I still have to do my hair. Again" trying not to go into a full panic he grabbed his comb and straightened out his devil horned hair. An odd style he himself admitted but it suited him. As Kai pointed out before 'it shows of the heart shape of your face'. Though he wasn't sure why, that had stopped him from shaving his hair off during a period where he was sure his hair was just a bigger version of the 'flock of seagulls' haircut he hated so much.

A soft knock at the door was heard as he started to straighten out his two thin tendrils that hung before his eyes.

"Tala, Kai's here"

"I'll be down in a minute. Just stall"

"I can hear you Tal, you know that?" The older male's voice rang up to him making him wince slightly. Damn, now Kai knew just how nervous he was.

"I-I know" he called down trying to keep his voice normal, failing for the most part. Giving himself a once over he nodded in approval before running from the room. Barely remembering to throw the comb down on the bed and flick the lights off.

Running down the steps he was met with the smirking figure of the taller bluenette, leaning against the door. His mum nowhere in sight. Thank God.

"What's gotten into you?" Kai asked as he gave the younger boy a quick kiss.

"Nothing, why?" Tala asked, feigning ignorance. He knew his panic was as evident as his red hair. He never was good at masking emotions around a certain bluenette.

"No reason. So, where'd you want to go tonight?" Kai asked, dropping the subject knowing that'd just make the redhead close up.

"I was thinking we just stay home" Tala answered, not missing the slightly confused look pass through the twenty-two year olds crimson eyes.

"Alright" he agreed after several silent moments. As he went to step inside an ivory hand settled on his chest, halting his movement. "What?"

"I meant your home"

"My home? Why my home?" The bluenette questioned, unable to keep the shock from his voice.

"Just for a change. You always stay over here; I figured it'd be nice if I stayed with you tonight. Unless you don't want me to stay over?" While he was talking Tala had moved closer to the taller male his finger tracing unseen patterns over his dark grey, almost black, shirt. His tone sounded innocent enough but the warning underneath was clear to the bluenette and he knew not to test it. Tala could be innocent one minute and a devious wolf the next.

"Of course I want you to stay over, it's just you've never wanted to stay over before."

"I have, I've just been waiting for you to ask" Tala answered looking Kai dead in the eye.

"Oh, well you should have said. Honestly, you should know how bad I am when it comes to hints."

"I know"

"So, uh, why did you decide to ask tonight?"

"I got tired of waiting for you to ask, figured I'd take a little initiative. Besides, I'd be lying if I said I hadn't dreamed about cuddling up against you on your couch. I always wanted to be laid against you while we watched a movie maybe with a nice blanket draped over us. We could end up falling asleep and I'd be late for college and you for work but it doesn't matter because we were at yours" Tala's argument wasn't one Kai could dispute, he too had wanted Tala to stay over countless times. But whenever the though had crossed his mind he'd already be pulling up outside the redhead's home to drop him off.

"Well, I guess tonight that dream could be reality. As long as your mum doesn't mind me taking you for the night."

"I'm sure she won't." The redhead assured as Kai held his hand out to him.

"Well then, I guess I'll take you to mine." As Tala shouted a bye to his mum he failed to notice Kai closing his eyes and taking a deep foreboding breath. God was he dreading this evening.

0000

Roughly ten minutes later the two were seated in Kai's car driving down the road in what would have been silence had Tala not being singing along with the radio. Kai didn't have the heart to tell Tala that he couldn't carry a tune and found the look of the redhead singing helped take his mind off the disaster of a night this would surely turn out to be.

He found himself praying for a red light just so he could postpone it a little longer. But to his dismay they were all green. Honestly it was like the Gods were messing with him.

What ordinarily would be a twenty minute drive was over just past the fifteen minute mark and the two pulled up outside a block of fancy looking flats. Tala was oblivious to the lack of movement till the song shut off half way through a word.

"Kai, why'd you do that? I was singing" Tala protested.

"We're here." He answered simply; not staying in the car to watch Tala's bemused face. That was quick.

Quickly climbing out the dark black car Tala took a moment to stare at the jewel encrusted sky before shifting his gaze to the tall block of flats.

"I've lived here just over a year."

"Which floor?" Tala asked as he stared up at the different balconies. As Kai went to answer he caught sight of his home.

'Damn, Bryan hung the washing out. Trust him to do that the one day I don't want him to.' He thought, cursing is friend to Hell.

"It's a surprise" he answered quickly grabbing Tala's hand before he could get a good look at the different levels.

"Oh, ok" the redhead agreed, he did like surprises.

"A big surprise" Kai breathed under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing, just thinking out loud" he excused guiding the boy through the door. Remembering by the slightest of margins to lock the car. "Thank God Bryan convinced me to get the control lock on my car keys."

0000

The two travelled up three different floors, thanks to the lift being occupied and Tala not willing to wait. They were in silence and even the younger teen could tell that the air between them was far from comfortable.

"Kai?" He asked, waiting for the older male's attention. "Don't you want me to come over?" Yes he'd pushed Kai to having him around but it wasn't as though he was going to stay if Kai really didn't want him over.

"Well, honestly, it depends. If things go well then I'd want you over all the time. If things are how I imagine they'll go you'll leave and never want to speak to me again"

Hearing his admission the younger felt his ball of nerves grow tenfold. What was Kai hiding?

"Well, regrettably, this is my home." Kai's low voice broke through his thoughts, turning to face him he was met with eyes that held dread. What did Kai think he'd break up with him for? Pushing down the door handle the green painted door swung open and immediately-

"Daddy!"

A blue blur slammed into Kai's legs small arms clamping around him and holding on as though for dear life.

With a soft smile on his face Kai seemed to forget Tala was there as he pried the small hands from behind his legs and lifted the small body with ease.

"I see you're happy to see me Goh"

"Course, uncle Byan's trying to get me to go to bed but I wanted to stay up to see you. He said you'd be out till late but I told him you'd be back to see me soon. You didn't take any clothes so you had to."

"Well, it seems you were right. And I've told you countless times, it's Bryan. You know how much he hates that nickname."

"I know, but it's so much fun annoying him." He answered, smiling softly at his father in hopes it'd get him out of trouble.

"It may be but stil-"

"Goh, where the hell did you go running off to?" A shout from somewhere in the flat was heard and three heads snapped to an opening door as a lilac haired man stepped out.

"Uncle Byan!" Goh shouted waving him over. "See, I told you, I told you, daddy's back early." The young boy boasted as he stuck his tongue out at his uncle.

"So he is. What're you doing here Kai, I wasn't expecting you back till well after midnight?" The lilac haired male asked, not noticing the other member in the corridor. Instead of answering verbally Kai motioned with his head behind him to a stunned redhead who was staring at a small boy in yellow pyjamas open mouthed. "Oh, so this is the infamous Tala, he's cute"

Bryan stared at the frozen teen for many moments before turning back to his slightly younger friend.

"Want me to take Goh? I'm guessing the two of you have a lot to talk about" he held his hands out to take the young boy knowing this was a private chat.

"But I wanna stay with daddy" Goh protested.

"I know but daddy and his friend need to talk. But I'm sure he can read you a story before you go to sleep. Come on; let's go play with your cars." Accepting the deal the child wrapped his arms around Bryan's neck letting himself be carried away as he waved bye to his dad.

Not a second after the bedroom door was closed did Tala regain life.

"So 'daddy' I think there's something you're not telling me"

Smiling half-heartedly Kai allowed the teen to enter. Knowing this was going to be either the best or worst day of his life.

"Yeah, of all the possible reasons that've passed through your head regarding this I'm guessing a kid wasn't one of them."

"I'm not gonna lie, it never even crossed my mind. And with you being gay I'm sure you can understand why? So, the kid, care to explain?"

Closing the door Kai led him over to the couch, being mindful of the Lego scattered across the floor. Seating himself on the comfy two-seater he stared at the redhead as he sat next to him.

"Well, starting with the basics, he's called Goh and he's four"

"Ok, and in the half a year we've been together you never thought it fitting to mention that you're a daddy?"

"It's not as though it's as easy as that. I like you Tala, I really like you. Hell I love you; I didn't want to risk losing you just because I have a kid. I love my son and I never wanted to hurt him by introducing him to someone who's just going to run at the mere mention of a child."

"But you should know I'm not like that, you know I love kids."

"I know, but there's a difference in loving kids and being able to handle a relationship, that's still relatively new, with kids involved. You've seen Jeremy Kyle."

"Alright, fine, I get it. You didn't want to risk us or hurt Goh" Tala gave Kai a small smile as he took the bluenette's hand. "But you should know by now that you're not getting rid of me that easily. I love you too, there's no chance I'm going to let you go that easily."

It felt like a lead weight had been lifted from Kai's shoulders, he hadn't expected this outcome. As though to solidify his words Tala leant over and placed a soft kiss to Kai's lips. Being so lost in his thoughts the older male hadn't even noticed Tala move till his lips were pressing against his own. No more than a nanosecond later did Kai respond, kissing the teen back and not letting him go till neither of them had any air left in their lungs.

Breathing deeply as they smiled at the other Tala kicked his shoes off and pulled his legs up, getting himself comfy.

"So, tell me. How exactly did you get Goh?"

Seeing the question coming Kai started immediately, not even bothering to pull Tala into his arms.

"Alright, when I was seventeen I'd just realised I was gay, but I came from a very homophobic family. Not wanting to get kicked out on my arse with no job and just starting college I kept quiet about it. But my parents were getting curious as to why I didn't have a girlfriend. To keep them quiet and to quell any doubt in their minds I started seeing this girl. I'm not going to name her for reasons that'll be clear near the end of the story. So anyway, we were dating for a couple of months before I found a job and could afford to move out of my parent's house. As soon as I got settled we broke up and I told them about being gay-"

"What'd they do?" Tala asked, so caught up in the story he hadn't realised he was just about to find out.

"As I was about to explain, they disowned me and told me I wasn't to come back till I got over my 'silly little faze' and got some sense. So I was basically on my own bar one person. Bryan" he motioned to the wall behind him where the faint noises of fake car crashes and screeching tyres could be heard. "I've known him since I was young and Bryan, thank God, wasn't homophobic. He stood by me and helped me when I needed it. Eventually we got a job together at the police station and we've been work partners since we were nineteen."

"So where's Goh join in?"

"Again, as I was about to explain, two years ago I was on my way home from work. I'd gotten off early and was going to relax at home for a little while. Well, as I walked down the street I ran into her, she looked terrible. Her eyes were bloodshot; her hair unwashed, her skin was pasty and she was holding a toddler in her arms. We literally ran into the other and she was going to have a rant at me. But as soon as she saw it was me she looked relieved. She practically shoved Goh in my hands and told me to take him. Her exact words were:

'Take the thing, I can't do it anymore. Either take him or I'm getting rid of him. He's your son he's your problem now'

And before I knew any better she ran. Shouting back his name was Goh and disappearing before I could even say one word." Taking a deep breath Kai waited for Tala's reaction.

"Wow, I can see why you don't want to name her. I presume you just want Goh to forget she ever existed"

"Yeah, he doesn't ask about her as much anymore and I think he's finally starting to forget her. I'm glad about that, he's better off with just me and Bryan"

"And me" Tala answered quietly, smiling softly at him.

"What?"

"I've told you before Kai, pay attention. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

"Really? You still want me even though I'm a daddy?"

"Of course, if anything it makes me love you more. I'm gonna be honest here, with you not wanting me around I was starting to think there was another man. Or worse another woman."

"Well, there was another man. A four year old man." Glancing briefly at the clock on the wall Kai pushed himself to his feet, holding his hand out to Tala. "And one who should be asleep." Accepting the hand Tala eased himself to his feet, weary of the Lego. He knew how much they hurt.

With Kai's help he was navigated through the plastic mine field, the bluenette not having to worry about that as his shoes were still on. They entered one of the two doors and were greeted with what even Tala, who had never met Bryan before, considered strange.

There on the floor, with toy cars spread out before them, were two boys, one of four and one of twenty-four sprawled out a car in one hand the other used to balance on the soft carpet staring frozen, mouths gaping, up at the two new arrivals. Opening his mouth the elder tried to form words but was simply stared at by the younger of the two males. The older male walking straight past him to lift the child up.

Resting him on his hip he looked into half lidded crimson eyes.

"Time for bed?" He asked, receiving a tired and half-hearted nod in response. "Thought so" settling the boy in his single bed he pulled the covers up and over his body. The small smiling cars printed on the front staring up at the older bluenette. Making a mental note to change his covers tomorrow he leant back down. "Goodnight son" he whispered kissing his head softly.

"Goodnight, daddy? Who's your friend?"

"I'm Tala" the redhead answered, smiling at the sight of the young child rub his eyes sleepily.

"Oh, hi, I'm Goh. Are you going to say goodnight to me?"

"If you want" Tala answered pleasantly surprised. His answer was a small nod, the boy clearly having a hard time staying awake. Not wanting to keep him up any longer he made his way over a kissed the boys forehead. "Goodnight Goh"

"Goodnight"

Without even needing an invitation Bryan pushed himself up and made his way over to his adoptive nephew. Kissing his head too he flattened out his unruly blue-grey bangs.

"Night Goh"

"Goodnight uncle Byan" and not a moment later the boy's eyes slid close and he was lost in a world of sleep. Ushering everyone out of the room Kai plugged in his small nightlight and slid the door closed, turning the light off a moment before.

"I guess I'll be off then. If you're staying here tonight there's no point me sticking around. I'll see you at work tomorrow Kai. And if you're a little late, say an hour, don't worry. I'll cover for you." With that assurance Bryan patted Kai's shoulder and showed himself out.

"I'm glad I came over today" Tala mentioned after a moments silence and was immediately answered with a soft pair of lips. Seconds later they parted for Kai to whisper two words.

"Me too"

Taking the redhead's hand Kai showed him into his room letting him greet the king sized bed first.

0000

The next morning the sun crept through the partially open curtains stirring a sleeping redhead who was content in his boyfriend's hold. With a discontented whine he shifted his position so his head was pressed against the man's bare chest. The shirt he should have been wearing hung over Tala's slighter frame.

"Morning" a tired voice just managed to get out, his voice groggy with sleep.

"Morning" the redhead answered as he nuzzled against the chest in front of him.

"Glad you came over?"

"Of course, I wouldn't change last night for the world. But I guess we won't be watching movies at night on the couch"

"We could still do that; it'd just have to be Beauty and the Beast" Kai joked kissing the top of the teen's head as he tightened his hold on his body.

"I haven't seen that film in ages. I'll have to come by tonight to watch it."

"It's a date" Kai smiled as he turned his head in the direction of the digital clock.

Shit.

8:43

He was supposed to be at work twenty minutes ago.

"Tal, you have college today?"

"Yeah, at ten why?"

"Well that's great for you but I gotta go, I'm late for work."

"But I thought Bryan said he'd cover for you?"

"By the time I shower, get Goh to child minders, send you home and get to work it will be an hour" he answered inching his arm out from under the boy's body and heading straight for the small en suite he had.

"Mind if I join you?" Tala asked, not waiting for an answer and heading for the bathroom in nothing but a baggy light red shirt. "It'll save us time" he continued closing the door. Though it wasn't like he particularly needed an excuse.

0000

The shower had run on longer than planned and with only five minutes till Bryan's cover left Kai gave Tala a quick kiss and drove off. Goh was already at 'Spencer's child minding' and that left Tala stood outside his house a happy smile on his face.

Last night couldn't have gone better. He'd been round Kai's house for the first time in six months and knew it wouldn't be the last. He'd met his son who he couldn't describe in any way other than 'absolutely the cutest little baby ever'. Which got on both boys nerves so he did it more than he otherwise would. And he had just enough time to say 'hi' to his mum and grab his stuff for college.

Pushing open the door he called through.

"Mum I'm home!"

"Oh Tala, good, so did you figure out why Kai didn't want you over at his house?"

"I did"

"And what was it?" She pressed

"He's got a kid"

**I'd like to apologise again for the bad romance stuff and if anyone has any pointers I'd appreciate it greatly. So please read review**


End file.
